Crash Bandicoot: Disney World (Scott A. Buchanan's Version)
Crash Bandicoot: Disney World is upcoming Crash Bandicoot series developed by Ready at Dawn and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It is Disney and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls crossover in Crash Bandicoot series. This is second game to be created by Disney Interactive Studios. Plot TBA Menu Adventure Mode *New Game *Load Game Multiplayer Mode *Arcade Ladder *Disney Villain Crate Mode *Single Fight *Practice Mode Coloured Gem Rush Mode *Red Gem *Purple Gem *Green Gem *Blue Gem *Yellow Gem *Orange Gem *Pink Gem Extras Mode *Options *Story Cutscenes *Credits Playable Crash Bandicoot Characters Heroes *Crash Bandicoot *Aku-Aku *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Tawna Bandicoot *Pasadena Opossum *Fake Crash *Polar *Pura *Penta Penguin Villains *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka-Uka *Nina Cortex *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Papu-Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe Potoroo *Komodo Joe *Komodo Moe *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Nitros Oxide *Rok-Yo the Earth Elemental *Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Py-Ro the Fire Elemental *Lo-Lo the Air Elemental *Emperor Velo XXVII *N. Trance *Zam *Zem *Evil Crash *Evil Twins Playable Disney Characters Heroes *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Penny (The Rescuers) *Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Fireside Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Jake/Captain Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Izzy/Pirate Princess Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Bernard (The Rescuers) *Bianca (The Rescuers) *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan/Disney Fairies) *Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Fix-It Relix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Candace Flynn/Fireside Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Hercules (Hercules) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Tarzan (Tarzan) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kenai (Brother Bear) *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Simba (The Lion King) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Megara (Hercules) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) *Mulan (Mulan) *Mushu (Mulan) *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Dumbo (Dumbo) *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Bambi (Bambi) *Thumper (Bambi) *Flower (Bambi) *Faline (Bambi) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Jaq (Cinderella) *Gus (Cinderella) *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *John Darling (Peter Pan) *Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Duchess (The Aristocats) *Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Marie (The Aristocats) *Roquefort (The Aristocats) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Skippy (Robin Hood) *Sis (Robin Hood) *Tagalong (Robin Hood) *Todd (The Fox and the Hound) *Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Tito (Oliver and Company) *Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Francis (Oliver and Company) *Rita (Oliver and Company) *Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Orville (The Rescuers) *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) *Genie (Aladdin) *Abu (Aladdin) *Iago (Aladdin) *Nala (The Lion King) *Timon (The Lion King) *Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Zazu (The Lion King) *Rafiki (The Lion King) *Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Meeko (Pocahontas) *Flit (Pocahontas) *Percy (Pocahontas) *Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Victor (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Philoctetes (Hercules) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Shang (Mulan) *Yao (Mulan) *Ling (Mulan) *Chien-Po (Mulan) *Terk (Tarzan) *Tantor (Tarzan) *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Joshua Sweet (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Audrey Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Vinny (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Nani Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) *Dr. Jumba Jookiba (Lilo and Stitch) *Agent Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Morph (Treasure Planet) *B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Koda (Brother Bear) *Rutt (Brother Bear) *Tuke (Brother Bear) *Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Maggie (Home on the Range) *Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Grace (Home on the Range) *Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Abby Malland (Chicken Little) *Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little) *Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Franny Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Bolt (Bolt) *Mittens (Bolt) *Rhino (Bolt) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Maximus (Tangled) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Kristoff (Frozen) *Olaf (Frozen) *Sven (Frozen) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Fred (Big Hero 6) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Captain Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) *Quorra (Tron: Legacy) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Animal (The Muppets) *Walter (The Muppets (2011)) *Tim Burton's Alice (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Tim Burton's Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *Tim Burton's Cheshire Cat (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) *The Ghost of Christmas Past (A Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Present (A Christmas Carol) *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (A Christmas Carol) *Angelina Jolie's Maleficent (Maleficent) *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Zeus (Hercules) *Kerchak (Tarzan) *Mr. Arrow (Treasure Planet) *Stika (Brother Bear) *Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Donald Duck (Disney) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Huey Duck (Disney) *Dewey Duck (Disney) *Louie Duck (Disney) *Goofy (Disney) *Pluto (Disney) *Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Chip and Dale (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Max Goof (Goof Troop) *P.J. (Goof Troop) *Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales/Darkwing Duck) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) Villains *Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Pete (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) *Jack-in-the-Box (Fantasia 2000) *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Ronno (Bambi) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Dizella Tremaine (Cinderella) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *The Dogcatcher (Lady and the Tramp) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Buster (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Lil Lightning (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Mr. Banks (Mary Poppins) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (The Rescuers) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dr. Terminus (Pete's Dragon) *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Sark (Tron) *Master Control Program (Tron) *CLU2 (Tron: Legacy) *Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fidget the Bat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Felicia the Cat (The Great Mouse Detective) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bongo the Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Undertow (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Sa'Luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Scar (The Lion King) *Shenzi, Bonzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Hades (Hercules) *Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Rock Titan (Hercules) *Ice Titan (Hercules) *Lava Titan (Hercules) *Wind Titan (Hercules) *Cyclops (Hercules) *Nessus (Hercules) *Hydra (Hercules) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Hayabusa the Falcon (Mulan) *Cecil Clayton (Tarzan) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Commander Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Shego (Kim Possible) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *Denahi (Brother Bear) *Atka (Brother Bear 2) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Rico (Home on the Range) *The Willies (Home on the Range) *Aliens (Chicken Little) *Bowler Hat Guy and DOR-15 (Meet the Robinsons) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Nathaniel (Enchanted) *The Agent (Bolt) *Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Marshallow (Frozen) *Professor Robert Callaghan / Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Yama (Big Hero 6) *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Doug Ramses (Zootopia) Playable Disney-Pixar Characters Heroes *Woody (Toy Story) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Flik (A Bug's Life) *Atta (A Bug's Life) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Merlin (Finding Nemo) *Dory (Finding Nemo) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible/Elastgirl (The Incredibles) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Russell (Up) *Merida (Brave) *Joy (Inside Out) *Sadness (Inside Out) *Disgust (Inside Out) *Fear (Inside Out) *Anger (Inside Out) *Ario (The Good Dinosaur) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) Villains *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Scud (Toy Story) *Stinky Pete the Prospector (Toy Story 2) *Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Henry J. Waternosse III (Monsters, Inc.) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Mor'du (Brave) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Playable Marvel and Lucasfilm Characters Heroes *Iron Man (Marvel) *Captain America (Marvel) *Hulk (Marvel) *Thor Odinson (Marvel) *Black Widow (Marvel) *Hawkeye (Marvel) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Vision (Marvel) *War Machine (Marvel) *Falcon (Marvel) *Ant-Man (Marvel) *Winter Solder (Marvel) *Black Panther (Marvel) *Star Lord (Marvel) *Gamora (Marvel) *Drax The Destroyer (Marvel) *Rocket Racoon (Marvel) *Groot (Marvel) *Daredevil (Marvel) *Punisher (Marvel) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *The Wolverine (Marvel) *Deadpool (Marvel) *Quicksilver (Marvel) *Elektra (Marvel) *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Luke Cage (Marvel) *Iron Fist (Marvel) *Jessica Jones (Marvel) *Ghost Rider (Marvel) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Princess Leia (Star Wars) *Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars) *Chewbacca (Star Wars) *Rey (Star Wars) *Finn (Star Wars) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Mace Windu (Star Wars) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Padme Amidala (Star Wars) *Han Solo (Star Wars) *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones) Villains *Loki (Marvel) *Red-Skull (Marvel) *Crossbones (Marvel) *Batroc The Leeper (Marvel) *Aldrich Killan (Marvel) *Malekith (Marvel) *Ronan the Accuser (Marvel) *Nebula (Marvel) *Ultron (Marvel) *Yellowjacket (Marvel) *Dormammu (Marvel) *Darth Sidious/Palpatine (Star Wars) *Darth Maul (Star Wars) *Count Dooku (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *General Hux (Star Wars) *Supreme Leader Snoke (Star Wars) *Rene Belloq (Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Mola Ram (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *Walter Donovan (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *Irina Spalko (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) Playable My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover Characters Heroes *Princess Twilight Sparkle (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Human Applejack (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Human Pinkie Pie (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Human Rainbow Dash (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Human Fluttershy (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Human Rarity (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Sunset Shimmer (in half-pony form) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise) *Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Villains *The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks) Levels *Level 1: N.Sane Trilogy (Crash Bandicoot) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Neo Cortex) *Level 2: Timeless River (Mickey Mouse Cartoons) (Disney Villain Crate: Mortimer Mouse) *Level 3: Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Disney Villain Crate: Queen Grimhilde) *Level 4: Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio) (Disney Villain Crate: Stromboli) *Level 5: City of Rescuers Part I - Devil's Bayou (The Rescuers) (Disney Villain Crate: Madame Medusa) *Level 6: City of Rescuers Part II - Australian Outback (The Rescuers Down Under) (Red Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: Percival C. McLeach) *Level 7: New York Orphans (Oliver and Company) (Disney Villain Crate: Bill Sykes) *Level 8: Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) (Disney Villain Crate: Queen of Hearts) *Level 9: Tywyllwch Prydain (The Black Cauldron) (Green Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: The Horned King) *Level 10: Legacy to Galaxy (Treasure Planet) (Disney Villain Crate: Scroop) *Level 11: Never Land (Peter Pan) (Disney Villain Crate: Captain Hook) *Level 12: Pride Lands (The Lion King) (Yellow Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: Scar) *Level 13: Arthur's Kingdom (The Sword in the Stone) (Disney Villain Crate: Madam Mim) *Level 14: Dark Wonderland (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) (Blue Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: The Red Queen) *Level 15: Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) (Disney Villain Crate: Professor Ratigan) *Level 16: The Land of Dragons (Mulan) (Disney Villain Crate: Shan-Yu) *Level 17: Kuzcotopia (The Emperor's New Groove) (Disney Villain Crate: Yzma) *Level 18: Kauai (Lilo and Stitch) (Disney Villain Crate: Captain Gantu) *Level 19: Olympus (Hercules) (Orange Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: Hades) *Level 20: Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) (Disney Villain Crate: Ursula) *Level 21: San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) (Disney Villain Crate: Yokai) *Level 22: Arcadia (Wreck-It Ralph) (Disney Villain Crate: Turbo) *Level 23: Todayland (Meet the Robinsons) (Disney Villain Crate: Bowler Hat Guy) *Level 24: Hollywood (Bolt) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Calico) *Level 25: The World of Toys (Toy Story) (Disney Villain Crate: Emperor Zurg) *Level 26: Agrabah (Aladdin) (Purple Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: Jafar) *Level 27: Deep Jungle (Tarzan) (Disney Villain Crate: Cecil Clayton) *Level 28: Atlantis (Atlantis) (Disney Villain Crate: Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke) *Level 29: Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Disney Villain Crate: Judge Claude Frollo) *Level 30: Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast) (Disney Villain Crate: Gaston) *Level 31: Monstropolis (Monsters, Inc.) (Disney Villain Crate: Randall Boggs) *Level 32: Hunter's Ground (The Fox and the Hound) (Disney Villain Crate: Amos Slade) *Level 33: World of Romance (Lady and the Tramp) (Disney Villain Crate: Buster) *Level 34: New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) (Disney Villain Crate: Doctor Facilier) *Level 35: Corona (Tangled) (Pink Gem) (Disney Villain Crate: Mother Gothel) *Level 36: Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood) (Disney Villain Crate: Prince John) *Level 37: Arendelle (Frozen) (Disney Villain Crate: Prince Hans) *Level 38: Spirit Mountain (Brother Bear) (Disney Villain Crate: Atka) *Level 39: City of Cats (The Aristocats) (Disney Villain Crate: Edgar Balthazar) *Level 40: The New World (Pocahontas) (Disney Villain Crate: Governor Ratcliffe) *Level 41: Dalmatian London (101 Dalmatians) (Disney Villain Crate: Cruella De Vil) *Level 42: Isle of Namboombu (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) (Boss: King Leonidas) (Disney Villain Crate: King Leonidas) *Level 43: Toon Town (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) (Disney Villain Crate: Judge Doom) *Level 44: Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) (Disney Villain Crate: Oogie Boogie) *Level 45: Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) (Disney Villain Crate: Davy Jones) *Level 46: Casey's Circus (Dumbo) (Disney Villain Crate: The Ringmaster) *Level 47: Wild West (Home on the Range) (Disney Villain Crate: Alameda Slim) *Level 48: Space Paranoids (Tron/Tron: Legacy) (Disney Villain Crate: CLU2) *Level 49: Muppets Studios (The Muppets) (Disney Villain Crate: Constantine) *Level 50: The Great Forest (Bambi) (Disney Villain Crate: Ronno) *Level 51: Oakey Oaks (Chicken Little) (Disney Villain Crate: Aliens) *Level 52: Coastal Town (Pete's Dragon (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Treminus) *Level 53: Wild Jungle (The Jungle Book) (Disney Villain Crate: Shere Khan) *Level 54: The Hundred Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) (Disney Villain Crate: The Backson) *Level 55: Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) (Disney Villain Crate: Classic Maleficent and Live-Action King Stefan) *Level 56: Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) (Disney Villain Crate: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Jack-in-the-Box, The Firebird and Chernabog) *Level 57: Faraway Galaxy (Star Wars) (Disney Villain Crate: Darth Maul, Darth Vader, Palpatine, Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke) *Level 58: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Marvel) (Disney Villain Crate: Loki, Ultron, Ronan the Accuser, Yellowjacket, Dormammu and Nebula) *Level 59: Indiana Jones World (Indiana Jones) (Disney Villain Crate: Rene Belloq, Mola Ram, Walter Donovan and Irina Spalko) *Level 60: Scottish Woodlands (Brave) (Disney Villain Crate: Mor'du) *Level 61: Middleton (Kim Possible) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Drakken & Shego) *Level 62: Danville (Phineas and Ferb) (Disney Villain Crate: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) *Level 63: Christmas London (A Christmas Carol) (Disney Villain Crate: Ebenezer Scrooge) *Level 64: Doontown Zootopia (Zootopia) (Disney Villain Crate: Dawn Bellwether) *Level 65: Clawtooth Mountain (The Good Dinosaur) (Disney Villain Crate: Thunderclap) *Level 66: Skullship (Wander Over Yonder) (Disney Villain Crate: Lord Dominator) *Level 67: Pixtopia (Star VS. The Forces of Evil) (Disney Villain Crate: Toffee) *Level 68: Jollywood (The 7D) (Disney Villain Crate: Hildy Gloom & Grim Gloom) *Level 69: Enchancia (Sofia the First) (Disney Villain Crate: Cedric the Sorcerer) *Level 70: Disney Town (Mickey Mouse) (Disney Villain Crate: Peg Leg Pete) *Level 71: Duckburg (DuckTales) (Disney Villain Crate: Merlock) *Level 72: Kingdom Hearts (Kingdom Hearts) (Disney Villain Crate: Ansem, Xemnas and Xehanort) *Bonus Level: Equestria Girls Human World (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (Disney Villain Crate: The Dazzlings) Warp Room Collectibles 200% *72 Crystals *82 Gems *7 Coloured Gems *73 Relics *73 Disney Villain Crates *7 Unlockable Superpowers: Super Belly Flop, Tip Toe, Super Slide, Super Double Jump, Death Tornado Spin, Fruit Bazooka and Crash Dash Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Disney Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation Vita Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Nintendo NX Category:Microsoft Windows